Life with Dragons
by FireShifter
Summary: Inspired by Patrica Wrede's Enchanted Series, Sarah is taken by dragon family after escaping an arranged marriage made between Jareth & her family without her consent! Sarah is happy , but a certain goblin king is determined win heart. Chapters Edited!
1. Prologue

**Life with Dragons**

**By Fireshifter**

**Author's Note:**

This story is based off of "Dealing with Dragons" by Patricia Wrede. In this story, Sarah Williams actually lives in the land called Prydain (name based on Lloyd Alexander's five-volume children series: The Chronicles of Prydain), one of the magical kingdoms in the Underground.

**Prologue**

Sarah's parents were Robert and Lily, (preferred it to Linda). Robert was a wealthy merchant human, whose ancestors had unique and magical gifts and were blessed were long lifespan. However, over the course of time, of many descendants later, the line of gifted and magical humans became dormant because most of them married to ordinary humans and not to other magical beings. However, this trait could be awakened in the next generation if one of Robert's kind married to another magical being, which is exactly what he did with Lily.

Lily was a full blood elf, but she was raised in the world of humans. This was because her mother Tiaonna, was separated from her family during a journey while she was pregnant. But before her family could search for her, they were attacked by an orc raid and were killed, including her mate, Thranduil.

However, the orcs were being hunted by rangers of the north, whose families were also killed by the orcs. They shortly discovered Tiaonna, and brought her to live with them. Thereon, the leader of the rangers, fell in love with Tiaonna, and tenderly urged her to live for the sake of her child, despite her grief, which he knew all too well through his own bitter loss of his own dear wife. Tiaonna, gradually overcame her loss, and grew to love Thereon, whom she married and raised her child with. However, Thereon died shortly after Lily became of age, and although Tiaonna was thinking of returning to the land of her people, Lily fell in love with Robert, and she couldn't bear to leave the only family member she had left.

When Sarah was born, it was then that they realized that Sarah was destined for something special, despite the fact that they were aware she was a Halfling, (meaning half magical and non-magical). When Sarah was born at the hour of dawn, she was delivered by her good friend Morwen, a witch who has midwife skills. As she cleaned Sarah off before handing her to her mother, she noticed there was a unique birthmark behind her right shoulder, which very much looked like dragon. Tiaonna who was there with them, was astonished, and explained the same marking was the emblem of family house: Baequiathem, which meant in the elvish tongue: blessed by dragons.

At Sarah's christening, a soothsayer proclaimed that one day, she would seek the dragons' aid, and in return, she would be the key to saving their kind from a terrible evil.

Sarah's father wasn't present at his daughter's birth or at the christening, since he was delayed by a business trip, so her mother, grandmother and Morwen swore to keep the child's birthmark a secret.

Although no one knew what sort of future lay ahead of Sarah, one thing was certainly clear: Sarah was not like other children in her father's class, and everyone had noticed this. Even at young age, Sarah had her mother's and grandmother's elvish beauty and grace. She had thick locks of wavy chocolate brown hair, fair skin, lithe form, pointy ears, and lovely emerald eyes under smooth dark eyebrows and long eyelashes. Yet, it wasn't long before Tiaonna and Lily discovered that Sarah had an amazing gift at the age of three. Not only was Sarah beginning to speak in elvish and in the common tongue, but Sarah could speak and understand every sort of language known in the underground, including the speech of birds and animals. Although her father just thought Sarah was speaking childish gibberish at the time, Tiaonna and Lily somehow managed to convince Sarah to keep her gift a secret.

Seven Years Later

Three months after Sarah's tenth birthday, Lily fell seriously ill, and despite the healer's best efforts, Lily passed away seven days later. Before she breathed her last breath, she gave Sarah an elf jewel pendant called the Flora Star because swarovski crystal was shaped like a flower secured within a mithril budlike background on a silver chain. Ever since then Sarah kept the Flora Star close to her to heart. The joys of her of carefree childhood life was over, since she had never 

experienced such a heart aching pain of losing one so dear to her. Sorrow had never been so real to her as it was now, and she withdrew into herself, though the bond between her and Tiaonna grew stronger than ever since they both lost a daughter and mother, while her father shut himself in his rooms for days, grieving for the loss of his dear wife.

Shortly after Lily's death, Robert's business was taking a turn for the worse, but Sarah's father didn't have the heart to continue being a merchant. So, he decided to sell their home, and much of his belongings to buy a small farm near the Enchanted Forest across the river.

If any other child from the upper class realized that one day his or her family was no longer rich, that they would have to give up the comforts of their rich life, and would actually have to work to help their family support themselves, the chances of them taking it well are very, **very** slim.

Sarah on the other hand grew to love her simple way life. In fact, even at a young age, she came to the conclusion that being rich was far too overrated. As the daughter of the merchant, all she did or learned besides schoolwork, was proper etiquette and protocol, as well as sewing and embroidery. Although she didn't mind learning about singing and dancing, Sarah wasn't allowed to do anything that wasn't proper for a young lady, although her mother and grandmother thought this was ridiculous. She wasn't allowed to learn how to cook or how to do magic. It was unthinkable for Sarah to learn how to do gardening, to help put the animals in the stables or to do the small bit of cleaning. Sarah had especially wanted to learn how to swordfight and how to use a bow and arrow, but that sort of thing was only allowed for boys. To teach such skills to girl was not only unbelievable and unthinkable—it was just not done, no exceptions!

But since things were different now, Sarah learned how to cook simple but many tasty meals, including desert. She learned not only to keep the house tidy, but she participated in the farm work. She collected eggs and fed the chickens, milked the cows, groomed the horses, and cleaned their stalls. She also learned how to grow and prepare herbs, do the laundry and chop wood. She even arranged secret lessons with an elf sword master, who taught her archery as well.

Sarah loved to learn knew things, as much as she loved a challenge or solving puzzles. Ever since she was little, Sarah loved solving puzzles, and she was pretty good at too. Although she didn't realize how bored she was before she became a farm girl, solving mysteries and riddles were far more interesting than learning how to be a lady.

Unfortunately for Sarah, her simple but interesting way of life ended all too soon. Three years later, when her father gradually recovered from his grief, and had one day encountered an older frustrated gentleman, who couldn't find a foreman to help sell his goods. Robert offered some useful advice, and ended up becoming the gentleman's new man. Shortly afterwards, Robert was introduced to the gentleman's daughter, Karen. Although Robert didn't love Karen as much as he had loved Lily, he was lonely ever since he had lost his wife and wanted very much to please the gentleman, who had frequently hinted that they would do quite nicely together. Karen didn't actually love Robert, but she liked him enough because he was a smart business man and would make her look very respectable, and maybe even rich, since he had good taste when he took her out to the theater or a fancy dinner.

Soon, to Sarah's dismay, Robert and Karen married before they knew each other more than a month. She couldn't help but feel that her father had betrayed her mother, by falling for someone else who was more interested in his skills to make her look respectable in society. Not only that, everything had changed all too quickly.

Karen liked elegant and fine rich things since she was brought up in a wealthy environment. Living on a farm was unacceptable and Robert knew that. So, with the help of his new father-in-law, he bought her a larger and fancier mansion than the one he owned before. Although Karen thought it was **just **adequate enough, since it had seemed to pale in comparison with some of the mansions she had stayed in, including her father's.

It wasn't before long that Sarah found Karen very trying, if not exaggerating on **really** bad days. She always had a say in everything that went on, including in Sarah's life, which she really resented. And worst of all, she insisted that things were to be done **her way**: how things were done, how things should look, and how people should behave etc, especially with Sarah.

By now, Sarah was a bit of tomboy, and many in the upper class considered her strange. Although she liked her dresses from time to time, she would have preferred to wear simple but comfortable, durable pants, shirt and boots. She also liked to do boys things, like running, playing ball, racing on horseback, and of course practicing sword fighting and archery. It wasn't long before Sarah developed a rebellious and stubborn streak to those who told her what she aught to do and not aught to do, thanks to her experience to Karen.



This was not to say Sarah hated Karen, even when she really got on her at times, Sarah knew she meant well, but it a pained her all the same. Karen insisted that Sarah wasn't a proper lady, although she was kind, polite, graceful and courteous. Karen didn't approve of Sarah's activities that were out the normal behavior for girls. She nagged, pestered and argued with Sarah about every detail so that Sarah had to use every ounce of her control not to lose her temper, which often resulted in a huge headache. Regardless of what Karen thought or believed, Sarah didn't care what anyone thought about her. She liked who she was, and if they didn't like it—tough.

A Year Later

When Karen had born a son, she was happy that she had given her husband an heir, but since she had no mother growing up due to her mother's death when Karen was a baby, she didn't know how to be a mother. She left a wet nurse to care for him while she and Robert went out a lot for parties and such, seeing their son only for a few minutes to a few hours a day. Sarah felt she had lost much of the relationship with her father by now, for he only spent a little time with her now.

However, to distract herself from the pain and rejection of her father, Sarah began caring for Toby. Soon Sarah began to develop a strong relationship with her baby brother. She was a more surrogate mother to Toby than a big sister and although Toby was Tiaonna's step grandchild, she grew close to him too, and the three of them spent much of their time together.

Have no fear fans of the Underground Groundhog. I'm still working on it, just have been very busy and I wanted to get this story going.

Beginnings are always the hardest thing for me to write. I welcome comments and healthy criticism, but please, no flames! This is my second story, and I'm sure if the first is going okay.

This chapter was edited by Patricia Cannons whom I am greatly indebted to! 


	2. Chapter 1

**Life with Dragons**

**By Fireshifter**

**Chapter 1: How Sarah met the Goblin King**

Two weeks before Sarah's birthday, the family dog Merlin, had died of old age, and Sarah of course, was truly upset of losing her best friend and loyal companion. She talked to him quite often when she felt alone or needed someone to talk to. For the next two weeks, Sarah began to grow thin and pale as she grieved for the loss of her beloved friend.

On her birthday, however, Sarah's spirits were lifted as her family made an extra effort to make her birthday celebration special, and had received many heartfelt gifts. Tiaonna gave her a black and white kitten which Sarah had named Tux, short for Tuxedo since he looked like he was wearing black suit with his black coat, white paws and white belly. Karen even gave Sarah a lovely white ball gown that was in Sarah's taste, while her father found a maroon-leather bound book called The Labyrinth which he had bought at an old bookshop and thought Sarah would enjoy reading it.

As it turned out, Sarah loved reading her new book, although she couldn't explain why she enjoyed it so much. Perhaps there was something within the story that intrigued her. Maybe Sarah had felt a connection with heroine of the story somehow or maybe it was because Sarah secretly longed for adventure, to see and experience new things beyond every day life. No matter how many times she read it, she never got tired of it. Soon, she almost remembered the book by heart and began rehearsing it as if it were some kind of play she was performing.

Tiaonna soon began to seriously worry about Sarah's obsession with the book. Ever since she laid eyes on it on Sarah's birthday, she felt a strong sense of premonition about her. She somehow knew that this was no ordinary book; there was something magical about it. She recalled the moment when she saw her granddaughter touch it; she could have sworn that she saw magical blue threads of energy entwine around Sarah's hand, which she guessed, had somehow bonded her to the book. But insight lasted no more than an instant, and she couldn't be sure if it was a trick of the light or something else. She closely examined the book and saw no evidence that it was out of the ordinary. But as Sarah continued to read it more frequently, she became more suspicious.

One of the main characters in the story was called "The Goblin King," an arrogant, proud and powerful Fae, who ruled over a vast, magical Labyrinth filled with strange and mischievous creatures. He ended up falling in love with a beautiful young girl, whose description sounded a lot like Sarah. Tiaonna knew that there were goblins, both good and bad sorts. But the myth of the Goblins and their King was the sort of story used to scare naughty children into behaving themselves lest they should get wished to the goblins and be taken to the Goblin King who would turn the unlucky children into one his minions.

Tiaonna quietly, but gravely warned Sarah to not to get obsessed about the book, and to always be carefull of what she should wish for lest she would get it. Sarah thought it was silly to worry about a book, but seeing that her grandmother was quite serious, she promised her for Tiaonna's peace of mind.

Three months later, when the season of autumn was almost in its prime, the Harvest Holiday was coming up and Karen decided to take the initiative to host a masquerade ball, the finest that anyone had ever seen—at least in the area.

Everyone for once, including Sarah thought it was a great idea, and was soon got caught up in the excitement in making preparations for the grand event. This was to be Sarah's first ball, and she was more than a little excited. After finding the perfect things to go with her new dress for the masquerade, she helped the servants with the preparation such as the food and the decorations. Karen was so busy planning ahead and organizing, that she didn't comment or interfere in what Sarah did, which made Sarah even happier. As the days drew near, she spent her nights fantasying about what the masque would be like. Would she meet the man of her dreams that night? Would she be asked to dance by many young men? Would she get her first kiss?

Sometimes she would do the phantom waltz before going to bed, or talk late into the night with Tux or play excitedly with Toby little plays about how wonderful it would be to feel like a princess.

But on the day of the masque, she got her the biggest letdown of her life. She was not to go!



At the last minute, Karen and her father had talked about Sarah going to the masque and thought she was a little too young to go this year, and told her she should wait till she was sixteen. Also, Tiaonna had gone to help out a friend in the neighboring kingdom and Karen insisted that Toby could need a babysitter, even though any of the servants could have looked after him.

Sarah had never been so upset in her life. It was bad enough that her stepmother convinced her father that she should not go to the masque after all her excited anticipation, but to use it as an excuse to just baby-sit Toby, she had never been more angry at her stepmother. She could no longer contain the anger and frustration stored up inside of her. For once, she refused to appear brave and did not bother trying to hide how angry and upset she was at her father and step-mother. But her parents just dismissed Sarah's mood as if it was not a big deal with a "she'll get over it" attitude. That made Sarah even angrier than ever, and when they left, she shouted angry outbursts about how life was totally unfair.

To make matters worse, Toby was fussy that night. Although Sarah tried very hard to patient with him, since it wasn't his fault that she couldn't go, he didn't want to go to sleep and was upset that his parents had gone out and ignored him all day.

Sarah finally couldn't contain herself, although she loved her brother dearly, she lost her patience and gave up trying to get Toby to calm down, it was just too much to handle in one day. "Sometimes, I just wish the goblins would come and just take you away." She muttered quietly to herself as she started to leave room, leaving Toby to get tired of crying. Sarah felt a pang of instant guilt as she said it, but she didn't really mean it; she was just too upset to care at this point.

Sarah had not yet reached the door, when Toby was suddenly quiet. Sarah felt a chill creep up her spine, as she heard the low rumbling of thunder outside. Sarah slowly turned, as a cold sweat ran down her brow. "It can't be." She thought, she felt as if she had just unwittingly doomed her sweet brother.

She softly called her brother's name as she stared at the motionless sheets. There was no answer, no movement. Terrified, she started to move towards her brother's bed, thinking that maybe he was breathing. When the sheet abruptly jerked and moved unnaturally and she heard a sinister cackling she gasped in horror. No. No, it's not possible, she desperately tried to convince herself what she saw wasn't real. The sheet became motionless again. Sarah apprehensively approached Toby's bed and then stared at it, dreading what she might see. Than, she whipped the sheets off and gasped in fright and horror. Toby was gone!

Then, lighting flashed brightly as the thunder roared loudly and a large white owl appeared out of nowhere, flapping furiously at her closed window, as if demanding she let him in. Sarah had never been afraid of birds before, but the intent look in the owl's large orb eyes frightened Sarah more than anything. Suddenly, there were flashes of movement. Sarah's eyes darted around the room, as small but ominous shapes scurried and darted in the shadows, like large creeping insects, laughing and hissing in the dark, getting ready to surround their prey so that she would be cornered for the kill.

Between the angry screeching of lighting, horror of her brother suddenly gone, the pounding of the owl at the window, and the untraceable movement of the creatures that invaded Sarah's home, she was terrified. She glanced around her, like a frightened deer, unable to know what to do next with danger all around her.

Than, the wind forced the window open, and owl was zooming in right at her. Sarah instantly ducked her head as her arms shielded her face. She felt owl's wings beating against her arms. It didn't hurt, heck she hardly felt it, but it was if the owl was trying penetrate her defenses—though it was it hardly much of a tactic. She managed to see the owl's shadowed circling about her for a second, then it was gone. But she was not alone.

Unfortunately, the Goblin King was real, and the fact that he took wished away children was even worse. Sarah couldn't help but feel in awe of him at first. She had never seen a Fae before. Nicknamed the "fair folk," Sarah knew that they were very attractively beautiful and Jareth was no exception. He was tall, dressed in black, exotic armor-like clothing, with a translucent black cloak that swirled around him. His skin was pale yet with flawless, cold, ivory perfection. His hair was more like a wild, ivory, blood mane. But the most fascinating feature about him was his eyes and eyebrows. His eyebrows were artfully arch-like which reminded her of her cat, but his eyes were mismatched. One was a stormy grayish blue while the other was an auburn brown color. His stance was cool, and confident, his presence radiated a sense of power and manipulation, and he seemed to look upon her like she was an amusing, unusual, but interesting specimen.

Sarah's opinion of him, however, changed rather quickly, when she pleaded with him to bring her brother back, explaining it was all a mistake. But the Goblin King just tugged on his gloves, and sneered at her, replying "What is said is said." It 

was than that Sarah realized that he didn't care if an innocent child was wished away or not, regardless if it was wished unintentionally. He took was offered, and he would not just give back what he had claimed.

Sarah however couldn't let Toby be turned into a goblin. She continued to plead, ignoring the Goblin King's persuasions, bribes and threats. Finally, the Goblin King gave her chance, one which she could tell he didn't believe she would succeed. Solve the labyrinth within thirteen hours and her brother was hers—or else.

Sarah accepted.

In the end, Sarah succeeded, but it wasn't easy. She had to learn that things were not always what they seemed, and that help can come from the most unlikely places. Along the way, she had befriended a cowardly dwarf named Hoggle, who found courage and strength in Sarah's friendship. She also befriended, a gentle yeti-like beast named Ludo who had the unique gift of calling the rocks, and a feisty Don Quixote-like fox named Sir Didymus, who rode a apprehensive sheepdog named Ambrosious.

When Sarah was magically returned home, she ran to Toby's room, and found her baby brother in his bed sleepily smiling up at her. She tenderly tucked him in and vowed she would never loose him again. Toby wrapped his arms around her before drifting to sleep, and Sarah kissed him good night before returning to her room.

That night, Sarah sat for a long time deep in thought about all she had been through. She was most defiantly relieved to have Toby safe, now that the danger had passed. And yet, apart from feeling dazed and astonished at what she had just gone through, she felt strangely sad.

Part of it was that she wondered if she would ever see her friends again. Another reason for her sadness was that she knew that she was forever changed. In her journey through the Labyrinth, she knew she had transformed into a wise young woman, and had left her childhood behind. But another part of it was that Sarah's fantasies of meeting the prince of her dreams were no more. Jareth—the Goblin King had taken care of that.

It was not to say that Sarah had lost all her dreams; just this one. Of course, that was another lesson she had learned in the Labyrinth. Having dreams was good, but not at a high price. Also, dreams didn't mean much at all if someone just gave them to you. Dreams had to be earned by the dreamer, through hard work otherwise dreams would not be worth much.

Sarah's Thoughts

When Sarah had almost reached the castle, unbeknownst to her, Jareth had threatened and forced Hoggle to give Sarah an enchanted peach, so as to prevent her from reaching the castle on time. Hoggle of course felt terrible, but in the end returned to help Sarah get her brother back.

But once Sarah had taken a bite of the peach, the strange taste in her mouth absorbed into her bloodstream and cast a bewitching dream-like fog in Sarah's mind. Her vision began to blur, and her strength dissolved until she could no longer stand or support her self. Soon, everything around Sarah faded, with her memory of why she was here in the Labyrinth, Toby, her mission, and her friends.

The next thing Sarah knew, she realized she was at ball—in her white ball gown, in an unfamiliar place. Sarah realized she was at a masque ball—except this was not her parent's ball. In fact she had no idea how she got here or why she was here. She was dazed and confused, surrounded by older and unfamiliar people whose strange and carefree behavior confused and even frightened her. The men and women were dressed rather gaudily, wearing elaborate goblin-like masks. There was soft music playing in the background, and hundreds of candles on graceful hanging chandeliers, but the room itself seemed make Sarah's head spin. There seemed to be no walls at all except draped, silky, white curtains that gave her no sense of direction of where she was going.

She then became flustered as she realized she wasn't wearing a mask, but it was more than that. Something felt definitely wrong, yet she couldn't remember what it was. In fact, she couldn't remember anything, nothing at all, and that scared even more. She realized she wasn't supposed to be here, there was something important she had to do, something urgent, if only she could remember what it was.



Sarah had always dreamed of one day being dressed and treated like a princess in romantic, glorious ballroom, with a line of handsome young men, wanting to ask her to dance with them. But **this** was hardly what she had imagined. Sure she was in gorgeous dress, in a romantic ballroom setting, but the way dancers laughed, moved, behaved, and looked at each other, everything seemed so—adult.

But as Sarah tried to leave the room, spinning couples were moving in all directions, bewildering her as she tried to avoid bumping into them. She had no idea in which direction she came from, and the feeling of urgency grew stronger. Sarah had no choice but to move carefully forward. But as Sarah reached the other side of the room, the thought of leaving the ball faded when she saw him—Jareth.

She didn't know how she knew his name, but she felt like she knew him. Not only that, but he was the only who wasn't wearing mask, save a few seconds ago. Not only was he the breath taking handsome prince of every young girls' fantasies, but the way he looked her. He looked upon her with such intimacy that she could barely believe it, that anyone could look at her like that so.

But as couple swayed by, momentary blocking her view of him, he was gone, as if she had only imagined it. Sarah realized her mouth was slight open, and she shook her head slightly, trying to focus on what was important. She still couldn't see a way out of this place, but as she wandered about, trying find one, she would see Jareth, reappearing, disappearing in the crowd, as if trying tease her. The crowd of dancers grew, and Sarah began to feel overwhelmed, almost despairing at the idea of never leaving this strange place.

Maybe she needed find Jareth. Somehow, she felt as if he had something to do with the reason of her being here, of what she was supposed to do.

Oh but why would he want to pay attention to her? She was just a lost, confused child in scary adult world that made her feel so out of place. She didn't belong here. Tears were starting to fill her eyes, when she saw Jareth again, gazing intently at her. Sarah was awed by him, but dared not move. Jareth was surrounded by beautiful woman leaning on him, why would he be interested in her?

But than, Jareth brushed past the fawning women without a word, his eyes ever fixed on Sarah, the next moment she realized he had wrapped one hand around her waist, taken her hand into his other one, and swept her into the dream like dance.

Right then, Sarah felt things she had never felt before, it all seemed so magical, too good to be true. She was dancing with the most desired man in the ballroom, singing to her a song so tender, so wonderful, that she didn't want this moment to end, but to just keep on dancing. She had no need to speak, her eyes staring into his said everything.

But than Sarah felt the dancers closing in around her, brushing past her, and suddenly the wonderful dreamlike moment was slipping. Sarah felt the urgent feeling returning, intensifying as everyone was looking her, sneering and chuckling at her, as if they knew something that she didn't, and that made her feel distressed.

Something about this was definitely not right at all. What was it that she was supposed to remember? She glanced desperately at Jareth, but he seemed oblivious to her distress. She started to struggle, to remove her hands from his now iron gasp, but to no avail. Sarah was getting more alarmed as the dancers huddled in a closed ring around them, as if expecting something to happen at any moment.

Then, that's actually what just happened. A golden clock chimed the hour, twelve-o-clock—only, the clock had **thirteen hours**, not twelve. Suddenly, it all came back to her. Toby! She gasped in horror and saw the triumphant smile and look in Jareth's gaze. She had only one hour!

Suddenly, she fiercely pulled out of his grasp, and tore through the hindering crowd trying to prevent her from leaving. Sarah was filled with disgust as she reprimanded herself. How could she be so stupid? Jareth would not give her second thought after tonight. He didn't care about her. All he cared about was winning! He was a selfish, arrogant, narcissistic, egoistical jerk who neither cared or nor loved any one but himself. She was just another pretty toy for him to play with until the next pretty girl came along. It was all an act! A façade! An empty promise! **A lie! **Nothing more.



She glanced behind her, and saw Jareth's look of confusion and hurt as the crowd swallowed him up. Good, she thought. Now he knows what it's like to feel used!

She had reached the edge, realizing she was trapped in a crystal ball shaped room. She would have to make her make her own exit. She picked up a chair and smashed the glass surface. The dream had shattered into a million pieces, and the next thing Sarah knew she was falling into oblivion, before she woke up, she recovered her lost memories and was united with her friends shortly after.

Back to the Present

Sarah sighed and buried the book in a drawer, until she decided what to do with it in the future. She paused, as she heard voices in the hallway. The party was almost over, and her father would be in soon to check up on her soon. That brought Karen to her mind. Sarah wasn't old enough just yet, but when she reached the age of eighteen, she was eligible enough to start looking for someone to consider marrying. There was no doubt Karen had her own ideas of who would make a suitable match for Sarah; most likely someone rich, important and respectable man.

One thing was certain. Sarah vowed to herself that night she would make her own choice of who she would marry, regardless of whether her step-mother approved or disapproved. She would marry the one who loved her for who she was, as she would love him for who he was. He would be the one with whom she could be herself completely, no interior masks, no conditioned love. Until then—well, only time would tell.

She changed in her nightgown and crawled into the warm sheets, with Tux snuggled against chest. Soon, she fast asleep, dreaming of her adventures, unaware of the snow white barn owl watching her outside her bedroom with sad remorse but with determined will make thing work out. Soon, he took off to the skies, as he made plans that night.

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Labyrinth, and the story was inspired by Patricia Wrede. I just combined the two of them to make a fun story.

The next chapter will be shorter, but in Jareth's point of view, and how plans to marry Sarah. The following chapter will be more interesting.

Thank-you so much to all those who read and reviewed my story, I hope I do not disappoint you. I apologize for any bad grammar or spelling I missed, and I encourage healthy criticism and comments. Just please, no flames!

I'm working on my next chapter for the Underground Groundhog as I write now, and I am think of starting, "Nothing but the Deepest Love," a pride and prejudice version of the Labyrinth, JS of course. J

Also, I would like to point out an interesting fact I forgot to add in the Prologue chapter. From the website I combined the elvish prefix Tia- with the elvish suffix "onna" to form Tiaonna, which means Magic Keeper. Also, Baequiathem, which is the family name that Tiaonna comes from, means the same website which means "blessed by the dragons." Hint, hint.

Also, Tux is inspired by my own cat: Sammy Davis Jr., also known as "Pussy Willow"

This chapter was edited by Patricia Cannons whom I am indebted to! 


	3. Chapter 2

**Life with Dragons**

**By Fireshifter**

**Chapter 2: A Plotting King **

For as long as Jareth could remember, _**never**_ in all his life had_ anyone_ refused him—until now. Of course, it would be nothing more than a shock; had it been anyone else _but Sarah_. He had never been rejected or denied anything before—but then again, he had never wanted anything like Sarah before. So her rejection wounded him deeply, like ripping a piece of his heart out making him feel an emptiness unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Jareth sighed and glanced around empty and disarrayed throne room. It was a good thing the goblins had enough sense to clear out of the room before his arrival. He was in fowl mood indeed, and would not hesitate to cast the entire goblin nation into the Bog of Eternal Stench if they were within a mile of him. Like a disgraced wounded dog, that had once been greatly feared by his pack, now humiliated by the totally unexpected outcome of a young and untried challenger, Jareth was forced to retreat into his lair and nurse his wounded pride.

He recalled the day when he first saw Sarah. It was at a local Fair Festival when Sarah was only six years old with her mother and father. Her father had ran into an old friend and business partner, and told his wife and child to go ahead with their sightings at the fair and that he would catch up with them in a few minutes.

Jareth himself had barely left the labyrinth ever since he was proclaimed king, and rarely left his kingdom unless he was summoned for important affairs such as meeting with the high king or another ruler of a neighboring kingdom. Jareth had never thought he would lower himself to check-out a simple village fair in the middle of nowhere, but the young king was extremely bored at the time, and decided anything was better than just sitting around with the same routine and half-witted goblins who were supposed to be his subjects.

Although he dressed in very simple, peasant-like clothes, being Fae, he would immediately draw attention to himself, whether people knew who he was or not. So with a couple of spells, he doused his glamour, and disguised his features, making it so that he was nothing more than another by passer in the crowd.

The fair was somewhat amusing, since he was surrounded by fairly intelligent people rather than his tiresome subjects. The smells were strange and the food didn't attract his appetite. He had smelled worse, but there was too much smoke in the air for his taste, and it was hard to image that humans could be as messy and noisy as goblins at fairs. Apart from the fact that it was something new and different, nothing really attracted his interest for long. He was just deciding to leave when he found himself stopping, just to listen to a band of wandering elf folk musicians before he would leave and seek something more interesting elsewhere. He had to admit their music was catchy, although it wasn't as sophisticated as he heard other elves play before. But to the humans, it was magical, since their music was rarely as beautiful or inspiring as the elve's was. After the elves finished one song, they decided to perform a lively jig-like music for the humans to dance to. Soon, a ring was formed around a large area of space for young people and lively couples to dance to. Soon, the energetic playing of the elves' fiddles began to get more and more people to watch or join in the dance. Jareth decided that maybe he should slip away now, when he noticed a child with elvish grace and beauty, with her long billowing dark brown hair, brilliant green eyes under long eyelashes and finely shaped eyebrows. She was dressed in a simple but elegant, swirling, green dress but her tiny feet were bare. She had run into the center of the dancers, and than started to doing lively foot dance as she kicked and swirled to the beat and rhythm of the music. Soon, all the dancers began to notice the enchanting fairy sprite and stopped to cheer her on in her dance. The elf band noticed her as well, and picked up the beat, playing their music more loudly and with more passion than they had ever had before.

Soon the young girl lost herself in the music, with her eyes closed, she danced her own steps as she kicked and swirled. She was not a dancer to the music, but was the embodiment of the music itself. It was the girl who made the music magical.

Just as the music as ended, the girl took a dramatic bow at the end as if she had rehearsed with the musicians before, and the crowd roared and cheered for the enchanting little dancer. Jareth was quiet, but was in awe. Never before had such a lovely creature ever captured his attention before. As the girl gave her final bow and shyly smiled her thanks at the elf bands' praise and compliments, having the honor of playing for such a gifted little performer, Jareth realized right then and there that he had to know who she was and where she lived.



Quietly he slipped into the shadows and changed into a majestic barn owl, which followed the young girl and her family as they headed back home. He discovered that her name was Sarah, and as she fell asleep, looking so innocent in her sleep, he cast a small spell on her to mark her, so that he could always summon her in his crystals to watch her and learn about her in his kingdom.

As Sarah grew up, the Goblin King realized he couldn't pass a day without watching her for certain period of time. No matter what had happened during that day in his kingdom, watching Sarah was the highlight of the Goblin King's life. He realized his obsession about her could mean only one thing—he wanted her, and he vowed one day he would have her.

When Sarah's 15th birthday drew near, Jareth decided he could wait no longer. He desperately wanted to meet her in person, but rules made it complicated that he could not. Then, an idea came to him. He observed that she loved reading, so he created a book about himself and his kingdom. He put a little spell on Sarah's father to give him the idea of buying the book as birthday present for his daughter. Little would Sarah know that the moment she touched the book, she would be forever connected to him and his kingdom, completely enamored by the bewitching story within the book.

Soon, as Jareth has hoped, Sarah had unwittingly summoned him and wished her brother away, just as the story said.

However, although he could see she was attracted to him, her love for her brother was stronger than he had anticipated. Despite all of his tempting gifts and offers, Sarah's will was strong to the bewitching spells to make her choose her secret desires, overriding everything that tried to make her forget her brother. Although he was annoyed that she did not cooperate to his power like most humans, he was secretly impressed by her resistance and could not bear to make her cry as she pleaded with him. He decided to use this opportunity to give her false hope that she had a chance of saving her brother, where he would trap her and her brother in his kingdom forever.

But just as before, Jareth had underestimated Sarah again and again she had overcome over all obstacles, and won the respect of his misfit subjects. Even as he tried to lure her into a perfect, romantic like dream, he realized he made a huge mistake by manipulating her. It was right then when she realized she had been tricked, she had instantly decided that he was evil and that he was the enemy. Out of desperation, Jareth tried again to bribe and make weak pleas with her to stay, but Sarah had already won, and now—how was he to win her back?

Jareth spent a good hour thinking carefully, when an idea began to form in his head, as a small devious smile formed on his lips. _Yes, there were other ways of convincing Sarah that she was destined to be his. _

But if he was to officially convince her to marry him, he would have to get her parents' approval first…Jareth abruptly sat up and grinned like feral cat who trapped a helpless fat mouse as he began to formulate a cunning plan to make Sarah his forever.

**Author's Note:**

Dedicated to all those who reviewed and encourage me to write more. I apologize for any grammar errors, since I wrote this chapter rather quickly due to a busy schedule. Thanks again to all who read my story. I'll write more as soon as I can.

As I mentioned before, I do not own anything of the Labyrinth, and the inspiration came mostly from Patricia Wrede.

This chapter was edited by Patricia Cannons whom I am greatly indebted to! 


	4. Chapter 3

**Life with Dragons**

**By Fireshifter**

**Chapter 3: **

**Dreams, Schemes, and How Cats Know of These Things **

**Part 1**

_**"To assume a cat's asleep is a grave mistake. **_

_**He can close his eyes and keep both his ears awake." **_

_**Aileen Fisher**_

_**"Cats are mysterious folk.**_

_**There is more passing in their minds than we are aware of."**_

_**Sir Walter Scott**_

"_**No cat out of its first fur can be deceived by appearances."**_

"_**The Last Unicorn" By Peter S. Beagle**_

_**Three Years Later**_

Time passed, and for a while Sarah felt sure she and Toby were safe from ever seeing the Labyrinth or the Goblin King again. However the same could not be said from her controlling step-mother. Ever since Sarah neared the age eighteen, Karen took drastic measures to ensure the possibility of Sarah marrying off well to a rich, young, and respectable man as soon as possible.

It was no secret that Sarah was unusually different from other girls in the upper class, which was not normal or at all acceptable to Karen. Although Sarah liked pretty things, wore lovely dresses from time to time, went to a couple of balls every now and then, and was exceptionally praised as a lovely dancer with a lovely voice, Sarah still acted and behaved like a poor country girl.

She insisted in helping the servants with their chores, from time to time such as the cleaning, the laundry and the cooking. Sarah's father, of course had no objections to Sarah's cooking since her meals were rather very good, Karen grudgingly agreed. What she did have a problem with was when Robert boasted about Sarah's excellent cooking to _his friends_ and when they came to dinner! It was so embarrassing! Of course, their guests commented how quaint it was that Sarah knew how to cook, and that they wished their daughters could cook like Sarah did, it was a disgrace!

Karen could imagine what _her own_ friends thought of them. Sarah's outlandish behavior would badly reflect on her family's respectability and stature in their social circles.

And if that wasn't bad enough, Sarah acted more like a tomboy than a proper lady. She rode like a boy on a galloping horse, practicing sword fighting and archery for crying out loud, and spent much of her time outdoors, getting all filthy. She almost looked positively wild. And the worst part was that Sarah didn't socialize with sophisticated young girls of quality breeding. She associated with servants, people of the village and even played with their urchin children. And to top it off, Toby, _her own son_ was following her example.



-

Something needed to be done, and Karen was not going to tolerate this embarrassing display of her stepdaughter any longer. If Sarah was to honor them by having any chance of marrying a respectable and rich husband, she would have to cultivate her Sarah into a proper lady. After many long nights of persuading her husband that this was for Sarah's good as well as their family's, Robert wearily relented and promised to support Karen in her decision to push Sarah to mingle more with the upper class.

_**A Few Weeks Later**_

Cats are mysterious creatures. They have a way of knowing things—more than they let on; provided of course they let on at all of what they know. Perhaps, aside from the fact that they are curious animals by nature, it is their predatory instinct, and natural ability to hunt stealthily, that they are clever at discovering information that very few people know about.

Like all other animals, cats range in wide variety of different personalities. Some are devoted companions, others are just spoiled and pampered pets, and some could care less about humans.

But for Tux (Sarah's black and white cat), he was unique among his kind—and that was saying a lot, even if Tux himself wasn't aware of it. However, it was a rare thing indeed that cat would converse with a human as much as they would converse with their own kind. (Cats, are very particular about whom they speak outside their own, even to those who could speak their language like Sarah)

Yet ever since Tux was a kitten, Sarah and he were as close as crossed fingers, and their bond grew ever since Sarah's adventures with the Labyrinth. Tux was the only one whom Sarah had confided to that night she accidently wished her brother away, not even Tiaonna, her grandmother knew about it, since she was away that night and Sarah didn't have the heart to tell her about her shameful mistake.

-

Since that time, Tux was Sarah's confidant and her truest friend. Yet Tux did more for Sarah than just listening to her, he watched out for her. As Sarah's eighteenth birthday drew, Tux had an uncanny feeling that something was about to happen that would greatly affect Sarah. (Most cats have a strong sense of premonition) He also sensed that Karen would a have strong hand to play in it.

He soon became more on edge, when he saw a familiar barn owl watching Sarah while she slept at night he became even more so. In fact, he was there the night Sarah had wished her brother away and was confronted by the Goblin King, though he had remained hidden and had never told Sarah that he already knew when she confided to him.

After first, Tux pretended not to notice the owl the first few nights. Since the owl didn't stay longer than a few minutes, Tux pretended to be asleep while keeping a wary eye on him. However, the owl started to stay longer the next couple the nights. Finally, Tux had enough. When the owl arrived at the end of the week, Tux wasn't sleeping on the bed with Sarah, curled next to her. He was crouched nearby the window, hidden in the shadows from the owl's view. When the owl was looking at Sarah with such longing, Tux felt his blood boil and a deep growl threatened to emerge from his throat. Then, he leaped out in front of the window, claws unfurled, eyes bright with fury, as he hissed angrily at the bird of prey.

Just as Tux had hoped, the bird was completely taken off guard and leaped off his perch, screeching with alarm. Tux was sorely tempted to leap off the window sill and go after the owl higher up in the tree, but he was no fool, like some of his kind were with trees.

Unfortunately, the noise had startled Sarah out of her sleep. She hastened to the window to see what had gotten into Tux, when she noticed an all to familiar barn owl higher up in the tree, glaring down angrily at the snarling the cat, who looked ready to leap off his branch and launch at Tux from the air.

-



Sarah paled with horror, but quickly pulled herself together, and angrily motioned to the owl. "Go on, shoo! Git! Scat! Get out of here!" The owl, blinked, as if he just realized she was there, and relaxed his stance, peering at her as if he was pretending to be an innocent, ordinary barn owl.

Sarah had nothing against barn owls, but since they reminded her of Jareth she didn't trust them. Whether this owl was just an ordinary bird or not, she was creeped out. She pulled Tux away from the edge of the window, firmly latched the window shut, and pulled the curtains tightly together. For a long moment, Sarah tensely clutched the drapes, her hands white knuckled, her eyes firmly squeezed shut, her head bowed. Full of concern, Tux consolingly nuzzled against her, and after a moment, Sarah relaxed and sighed. She then picked Tux up and held him close to her chest, her face tickled by his soft fur as Tux purred deeply, knowing it gave Sarah comfort and relief.

Sarah sat on the edge of her bed holding Tux close, as she stroked his fur, scratched behind his ears and under his chin. Despite, Tux's reassuring purrs, Sarah was plagued with worry and concern, and Sarah's unease made Tux unhappy. He knew now that Sarah would be restless and on edge from here on in. How he could have been so stupid? He should never have tried to scare the owl away while Sarah was in the same room.

"Tux?" said Sarah quietly, breaking into his thoughts. "How did you know? How did you know it was him, and not just an ordinary owl?"

Tux was quiet for a long moment, wondering how much he should tell her. Even cats who did talk to humans, discreetly talked about themselves, and how they knew certain things. A part of him wanted to tell her, but even the most trustworthy and honorable human could not know about certain secrets. It was the unspoken law bound to him. Choosing his words with care, he told her what he could. "No cat out of it's fur can be deceived by appearances, especially when it involves magic, regardless of how powerful or subtle it is, unlike many, who can be easily fooled by the veiled cloak of deception. Apart from that, I can say no more on the subject."

-

Sarah was dying to know more, but she knew that it would be impossible to persuade Tux any further.

Tux sighed after a long moment of silence, and stretched. "Go to sleep Sarah. He's long gone, and won't come back tonight."

Sarah however, did not sleep well, and Tux furiously berated himself for being so thoughtless. The last thing Sarah needed was getting stressed out about some Goblin King spying on her in the middle of the night. For the past few months, ever since Sarah turned eighteen, Karen had been making Sarah's life difficult, and her clueless father, who was now so involved in his work, was no help what so ever. In fact, both parents were so caught up in their social lives that they failed to realize they had such a strained relationship with their two children. Tiaonna on the other hand, who was not related to Toby at all except indirectly through his sister, was far more of a motherly figure in his life. Thus, Toby had developed such a deep bond with Tiaonna and Sarah, that it seemed inconceivable to a young child of four years of age, that these two strangers, whom he saw only as a lord and lady of the house, who only paid a little attention to him now and than, were actually his parents.

During the past year however, shortly after Sarah turned 17, things between her parents had become more strained than ever.

At first, Sarah had been looking forward to her 17th birthday. Although she was only an elf halfling, in the land of Prydain, turning eighteen years old meant she had officially reached the coming of age. Sarah had hoped that once she had turned seventeen, Karen would stop trying to change her and cease meddling with her life and what she did. But to her great disappointment and agitation, the situation turned out to be quite opposite. Karen had finally convinced her husband that since Sarah was growing up, he should no longer indulge Sarah's wishes by letting her get involved such scandalous habits, such as learning how to wield a sword, riding wildly like a man, or acting like a common country bumpkin (as she put it).

It simply wasn't done. Karen convinced her father that Sarah had spent too much time with the wrong sort of people, that she was completely unlady-like, and should start looking for husband.



Thus Robert conceded. Sarah was forbidden to any sword-fighting or archery lessons and her horseback riding hours were greatly cut back to give her time for other things. She was forced to take lessons from tutors at home, such as proper etiquette, proper behavior, how to be a lady, and how to act in social gathering.

She was even forced to take embroidery, which was instructed by Mrs**. **Featherduster, an absolutely prim and proper, fifty year old lady, who wore lacey and fancy gowns. Although Sarah found embroidery to be a completely useless skill which was ridiculously stressed upon that a proper lady should know how to do. Sarah found Mrs. Featherduster's behavior quite amusing. She was utterly shocked that Sarah who had learned to do simple sewing, did not do embroidery. She was even more shocked when she learned that Sarah preferred pants to dresses, did not ride side saddle, loved walking barefoot, and knew how to sword fight among many other things. Mrs. Featherduster was true to her name, for she quivered like a feather duster, usually holding a lacey handkerchief clutched in her quivering hand.

But the most amusing part of all, was when she found out that Mrs. Featherduster was violently allergic to cats. When Tux had found this out he decide to tease Mrs. Featherduster, by coming near her who desperately tried to shoo him away without touching him. Soon, he ended up chasing her around the room, she hurriedly picked up her skirts and tried to flee from him, as if it were a merry game of chase. The scene was so funny, that Sarah had to bow her head and put a hand over her mouth to prevent her bubbling laughter as she watched the poor skittish woman trying to flee the playful kitten. Finally she literally fled the room and hastily shut the sliding doors. Lessons were done early that day, and not only did Sarah have a good laugh, but Tiaonna and Toby thought that it was extremely hilarious as well as Sarah and Tux reenacted the scene of what had happened.

Robert and Karen however, happened to come in the room shortly after. They had learned what had just happened to poor Mrs. Featherduster, who had hastily explained that she had to leave early that day. Robert had to admit he found Sarah and Tux's performance amusing as he watched the reenactment, but after a stern look from his wife, he then told Sarah that Tux was now banned from the room while she had lessons.

Since that time, Sarah was completely miserable during her lessons. Her other teachers were not as flighty as Mrs. Featherduster, and were actually quite stern and strict about Sarah taking her lessons seriously. Sarah however was completely bored. It was especially painful when she longed to be outside instead staying in a stuffy room filled with such tedious lessons, and endless rules to remember. Not only did she miss her old life style very much, she was glum that she barely had any time with Toby, Tiaonna or even Tux, who were also depressed without her too; Toby most of all. As the lesson continued to drone on, Sarah soon developed the habit of looking out the window with such longing that her tutors soon became frustrated that Sarah had obviously shown no sign of interest of taking her lesson seriously.

Finally, three weeks later, Tiaonna could stand it no longer. She confronted Robert and Karen quite unexpectedly one peaceful afternoon, who firmly insisted without any arguments that they should stop forcing Sarah taking such stupid and pointless lessons, which Sarah never really needed. Both parents were shocked by Tiaonna's sudden change in manner. Although they knew that she did not always approve of what they did as parents, she usually gave them her complaints and advice in a quiet manner. She had never interfered with their affairs.

After they recovered from their senses, however, despite the fact that they were very intimidated by the formidable and angry elf woman before them, they still insisted that Sarah needed to be cultivated in the ways of the upper class society which was expected of her at this age, and that she should join her parents in their social outings such as balls, and other fancy social gatherings. Tiaonna managed to work out a compromise. She offered to tutor Sarah herself, which at first they did not think was a good idea, until Tiaonna promised that Sarah would be much more willing to learn from her. She also promised that Sarah would go out with them from time to time, if they lighten up and started to treat Sarah as an adult by respecting and accepting the person she was, rather than treating her like a child and trying to change her ways.

Although Sarah was still unhappy that she wasn't allowed to wear pants, or take up sword fighting, she was very grateful that Tiaonna was going to be her tutor instead and that her lessons wouldn't be as long. As it turned out, Sarah actually enjoyed learning from Tiaonna. Although Sarah was naturally well behaved and polite, she was sometimes known to be a bit a forward and brusque in her opinions when she strongly disagreed with something. Tiaonna was proud that Sarah wasn't afraid to defend her beliefs or care what people thought about her if she did. However, due to Sarah's passionate and sometimes defiant nature, she sometimes got into such heated arguments that she lost her temper and caused a scene.

While Tiaonna helped Sarah to perfect her natural elvish grace, she taught her how to be calm, but impressively argue her opinion and beliefs through clever use of words, which would not only leave an impressionable mark on those with whom 

she conversed, but it would be much more acceptable. Instead emphasizing insignificant details like previous tutors, Tiaonna taught Sarah the basics about how to behave like lady.

To help make up for the activities which Tiaonna was unable to change her parents' minds about, she secretly taught Sarah elvish magic, and told her about the history of her people, much to Sarah's great delight. Apart from learning the secret ways of magic, what really intrigued Sarah was how Tiaonna's people differed from all the other elves in a unique way, they had a special connection with _dragons_. Sarah was completely enraptured the tales and the history of her ancestors, especially with those about dragons. When Tiaonna explained the importance of Sarah's birthmark which represented the emblem of her people, Sarah became more and more intrigued to learn more and more about dragons and wondered what it would be like to see them for herself.

She read about them in books, but it was difficult to say what was true about them and what was made-up or exaggerated since most humans rarely meet dragons up close in person, except to fight and slay them. While most were fascinated by them, they also greatly feared them, since there were many frightening tales spread about them as murderous cold-blood monsters, which Tiaonna assured Sarah was just a bunch of hogwash.

Sarah had always wondered what it would be like to actually meet and talk with a dragon, but now the desire was stronger than ever, and soon, Sarah's worries and concerns about a spying Goblin King, were replaced with night filled with dreams about dragons.

Tux however did not so easily forget the Goblin King. Ever since that night when Sarah became aware of him, Tux had keeping a sharp watchful eye out for him. But to his amazement, the barn owl did not return for several nights. Instead of feeling relief, Tux felt more and more suspicious. His sixth sense was in high alert again and stronger than the last time, soon he become restless.

Then, when Sarah's eighteenth birthday was only about a month away, Tux _did_ see the Goblin King again… Only this time, he was in his true form, and _he _was talking to_ Sarah's parents!___

Tux for his part had low opinion Karen. In fact, he disliked her more than Sarah did. Karen in his mind was no more than a bird brain who was too busy preening her feathers and caring what other bird brains of the supposedly high class society thought of her. Also, it didn't help that she treated him like a dirty dog, since she didn't approve of him sitting on her 'precious fine furniture.' His revenge was the satisfaction of watching her squirm uncomfortably when he was on her favorite coach. Since she refused to touch him like he was the plague, she made ridiculous, helpless gestures to shoo him away, which he paid no mind. The only way she could get rid of him was when she asked one the servants to remove him and got another to clean the cat hair off her cushions.

However, once Sarah turns eighteen, her youth will extend to hundreds of years since her life span would be almost as long as a true elf but chances are that it will not be quite as long.

To all faithful readers, I apologize for such a long delay. This spring semester was so incredibly that school and work took up most my time. This chapter was also very hard to work with. I apologize for any grammar, spelling mistakes, etc. I was impatient to finish this chapter, and get on to the exciting part, coming up! :)

Also, to those who are waiting for "The Underground Groundhog", that might go under hiatus for a little while, since my muse is a bit dry for that story. However, I plan to get some other fan fiction stories that I list up this summer--if I can, with a new story in mind! :)

I welcome healthy criticism, any helpful comments, etc.-- but please no flames.

P.S. Thank-you so much to all those who bothered to read me story, and double thanks to those review it. :D

As I mentioned before, I do not own anything of Labyrinth, and the inspiration came mostly from Patricia Wrede.



All these chapters were edited by Patricia Cannons whom I owe tremendous amount of thanks!


End file.
